


The Way Within

by ChantingFoxglove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dinosaurs, Dissociation, F/M, Haphephobia, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Neighbours, Pancakes, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Sort Of, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tsukishima Needs A Hug, Yachi and Yamaguchi are couple goals, it all comes down to pancakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChantingFoxglove/pseuds/ChantingFoxglove
Summary: Tsukishima has a...situation. It goes something like this:There are three guys living in the apartment next door.Three very attractive guys.Three very attractive guys who also happen to be in a relationship. All three of them. One relationship.But the biggest issue is that they are all soulmates and this brings to light thoughts Tsukishima pretty much never wanted to deal with.





	The Way Within

Kei used to be pretty sure that he and the idea of divinity had a somewhat balanced relationship. He acknowledged that there might be _some_ force out there governing over everybody’s petty lives and he didn’t whine to it about his wishes every five seconds like all the idiots around him seemed to be doing. In return, he asked to be as less traumatized as possible.

That is not to say that Kei didn’t direct his wishes to the superior forces. Not at all- that is what he liked to think, but really, no, it’s not like that. It’s more like-

_Make Hinata stop talking about flying dogs._

_Make Akiteru stop pestering me._

_Make Hinata stop talking for good actually._

_Make Yamaguchi shut up for 5 minutes._

Ah, Yamaguchi- his best friend- not that Kei told him that very often (Yamaguchi was actually marking the dates when he did in a small calendar that followed him everywhere and was not in the least ashamed of doing so). Why hadn’t he learnt yet that Yamaguchi was actually in possession of some freaky, paranormal, future-predicting instincts? Why didn’t Kei just abandon his new apartment when Yamaguchi had thrown him a slightly worried glance and an invitation to come over anytime things got too hard or weird? Kei hadn’t stopped to wonder what those “things” were. Why hadn’t his shit-eating of a best friend dragged him away from this place? So many questions. So so many questions.

Kei sighed from where he was crouched down on the bathroom floor, back against the wall, his bare legs losing warmth because of the cold tiles. His phone’s battery had died five minutes ago, so he couldn’t drown in music the sounds that were making their way to him through the wall. And he was too lazy to get up. What was the point anyway?

He wished that he could blame it all on Yamaguchi, but it wasn’t the poor guy’s fault. Maybe he should blame Yachi, who had moved in with his friend, (indirectly) making Kei feel the need to find a place of his own and end up being tormented by the “things”.

The “things” were actually his neighbours, as non-climatic as that might sound. But just wait, it gets better.

The sudden sound of a throaty moan made Kei cringe violently. He ignored the goose bumps he got from it. God, just how _thin_ were these fucking walls, after all? Kei considered earplugs, but dropped the idea a moment later. It was futile anyway. This is precisely why he was sitting so close to the source of his torment. It’s not like he had anywhere to hide. It was just a one-room apartment after all. Should it be mentioned again that _the walls were thin as fuck_?

Kei was actually the only one aware of the sounds at the moment, considering he was pretty much isolated with said “things” in this part of the building. He was alone in his suffering, having no other poor soul around, with whom to plan twisted voodoo rituals meant to get rid of this situation.

The situation went like this:

There were three guys living in the apartment next door.

Three very attractive guys.

Three very attractive guys who also happened to be in a relationship. All three of them. One relationship.

Kei wished his neighbours would stop having hot-and-extremely-audible sex when he was at home. That would be nice.

He would also love it if they stopped yelling and laughing and telling each other sickly-sweet things all the time. That would also be nice.

Maybe the most tormenting thing was not actually not being able to have some peace and quiet at the end of the day, but the fact that they were all _soulmates._ Actual soulmates. All three of them. He knew that because one of them always started the day with a “GOOD MORNING, MY AMAZING SOULMATES!” (capital letters very much needed).

It really hurt Kei when he heard that stupid morning hoot. It hurt because it made him painfully aware of the three soulmate marks on his own body. It hurt because one of them nearly got cut out by a knife barely two years ago and he hated thinking how the scar next to it felt under his fingertips. It hurt because he didn’t know what he wanted to do about them.

One of the voices on the other side of the wall was begging.

Kei’s body informed him that that was a very hot sound.

Kei would have gladly told his body to go fuck itself, but, oh, the irony of that…

His gaze fell on the dark waves etched in the skin of his upper arm and then on the ugly scar next to it. His chest tightened.

Placing his head between his knees, Kei swore he sometimes hated his life so very much and wished he had been born a bird so that he could shit on everybody’s heads.

Another moan.

Yep, there was clearly something wrong with that balanced relationship he thought he was having with the universe.


End file.
